


ill take care of you.

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, D/s themes, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kink, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, PTSD, Scars, Spanking, a single spank, emotional and physical, it started out funny, this was supposed to be funny, valerian's boxer clad ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: Laureline tries to figure out what Valerian needs from her.





	ill take care of you.

She liked being in control of him, she liked having her mouth on him, teeth scraping against his skin, leaving dark purple marks scattered along the column of his neck. He'd wear the bruises like any medal he'd ever had pinned on him, with pride. She'd caught him looking at them in the mirror in their bathroom in the mornings or at night right before she gave him even more.

  
There were times he wouldn't just give in to her, where they'd wrestle playfully until she had pinned his wrists beside either side of his head and had won the game. Sometimes it was just sex, as normal as they could have it. It was hard for him to get off without some kind of pain and she'd oblige him, either wrapping her hand around his throat or raking her nails down his chest, his sides.

  
But there would be times he came to her, while she was in the simulation chamber or even just sitting in her pilot's chair, chatting with Alex and going over coordinates, memos, general information on wherever they happened to be going. They had it down to a look now, where she'd see those pretty blue eyes and she would see the pain there, the stress, the loneliness. And she'd ask him what he wanted, her fingers running through his hair, her voice soft.

It was important to her that she always sounded comforting in a way, she had it down to a science at this point. She had to be firm, still take no shit from him, but her tone had to be soft. He listened when she used it and if they were in the bedroom already, there'd be times she'd use it and he'd kneel immediately and look up at her from his knees. Sometimes he'd get that same steely look in his eye he got when they were being briefed for a mission, ready for orders.

  
Valerian was so good for her that she almost didn't mind when he acted out sometimes, that he'd still flirt and tease her. It was apparent to her now that it was partially for her attention, sometimes just for his amusement. But she knew he loved her, trusted her, even if he didn't quite understand what that meant sometimes. And she returned the sentiment.

And she liked coming up with new things. She would always run anything new by him first and he'd try anything once. So one day she'd compiled a little list with intention of trying each thing. Because if he needed this of her, she was going to put everything into it, Laureline had never half assed anything in her entire life. Research was done, notes were taken about aftercare, about how to properly perform each act. She could do this for him, she wanted to be everything he needed. Because he was so good for her, had cleaned up so much and tried so hard for her to see how much he loved her, how much he cared.

It had been playful, just a light smack to his boxer clad ass while they were undressing one day and he'd froze up. And so had she, unsure of what he was going to do. Because he looked so hesitant, as if he were trying to process what had just happened. "No." But his voice wasn't unsure and while he didn't sound irritated, there was something unfamiliar there. She'd dropped everything and sat at the end of the bed, foot hanging off of the edge and swinging. "Why not?" Because she never just left it there, needed to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. It wasn't easy for him but that's why she did it, was patient.

So when she had him sitting on the bed beside her, fingers tracing over small scars on his chest, reminders of missions past, missions before her, did he finally speak. "No...nothing degrading." he explained, brows furrowed as he'd tried to put his thoughts into words. "No name calling, nothing humiliating."

  
Laureline gave a nod, pressing her lips to his cheek. He'd spent most of his life in the military, he was probably used to the negative criticism, the yelling, superiors getting in his face when he'd first started out. But when she thought about it, she'd never seen him actually engage in the practice with anyone lower ranking than him. Sure there'd been times where he'd had to bark orders, be firm on missions when things got serious. But there'd never been any negative faux threat, no reprimanding. If anything, as arrogant as he could seem, he always appeared to actually care about whatever group of soldiers accompanied them. He'd been young when he'd joined up, there were things he'd went through that she hadn't. Her thing was piloting, using her quick wit, ultimately she was the brain of the operation while he was more of the muscle despite that they were both competent agents.

Pressing her lips to his forehead, she thanked him for telling her and mentally crossed things off of her list.

"Did you like it? The talking I mean." They were laying in bed, her head on his still flushed chest, listening to his heartbeat and lungs try to get everything back under control. It hadn't been anything strenous but Laureline had made it fun, had thrown in a few dirty sentences, described a few scenarios (one involving her in her uniform had him make this noise that suggested they were definitely trying it out in the future), and he'd seemed on board. But any time anything new came up, she made sure to talk about it.  
"Yes. Yes, we can do that one again." Valerian's voice was breathy but he was grinning.  
She kissed the corner of his mouth with her own smile. That was a check mark.

The first time she'd physically restrained him, just with her bodyweight, pinned him to the bed, he'd reacted on instinct, had been quick to retaliate and switch their positions. She'd laughed at him when the shock wore off and he smiled sheepishly and apologized before getting off of her. She'd be gentler next time, try not to catch him off guard.  
He slowly got used to it and they moved on from her just holding him down to using actual restraints. Which had taken a lot longer for him to get used to. It was something he was looking forward to trying, had even been excited about. But she didn't think he'd expected to feel so trapped with his hands bound behind his back. She didn't touch him, just let him sit there with leather clad wrists to get used to the feeling. They worked up to her actually touching him and now every so often he'd ask for it. Another check mark.

What actually seemed to be the worst was blindfolding him. Like the restraints, he'd been excited and the blindfold alone was alright, he had handled it well, writhed and arched under her touch. But combined with the restraints was too much, his muscles had tensed, jaw clenched. She'd had to talk to him, remind him it was her when he made a move that looked like he was actually ready to thrash against his bonds. Laureline took the blindfold off, kissed the corner of his lips, his clenched jaw. She made a note on her list. He hadn't told her what had set him off and she hadn't pried this time.

Laureline found that he had a high tolerance for pain, which she expected. Surprisingly hitting him was fine, whipping him was fine, choking him was more than fine. She'd struck him across the face once and despite the fact that sometimes she did just want to hit him in his stupid pretty face out of sheer irritation, she had been shocked at how she'd felt afterwards. She'd cradled his face in her hands, pressed her lips to his cheek repeatedly as she apologized. He'd been alright with it but it had been crossed out on her own personal list.

What surprised her most was that the things that seemed hardest for Valerian were things not even on the list. He was confident, cocky, arrogant at times, she'd known him for two years and while there'd been kisses before, little touches here and there, he'd never outright shown her physical affection. There'd been times he'd held her for a few moments after a mission gone south or after she'd saved his ass or after either of them had a close call out in the field. But it became slowly apparent to her that the major had never known affection, a gentle hand. Sex he understood for sure, he knew how to take things slow with that, it was something he was used to. But he seemed cautious when it came to touching her outside of the bedroom sometimes, to kiss her cheek or forehead, rub circles into the back of her hand when it was clasped in his. So Laureline started most things, tried to show him through positive reinforcement, her own touches, soft words that told him he was doing okay. It was worth it to see his face light up every time. She made a note that he liked praise in general.

At night, when he'd lay facing her, he'd bury his face against her neck, his head under her chin. Her fingers would smooth over his shoulders, his back, run through his hair. Because she understood that she was his safe haven, she was his family, his partner, and he loved her dearly. She knew because he'd tell her this with cautious kisses to her jaw, her temple. He was getting better at that, too, talking about his feelings, sharing bits of his past with her. Sometimes he'd just take her in his arms, brush her hair back from her face, stroke his thumb across her cheekbone and just look at her. He didn't need to say anything.

That was a check mark on her personal list.


End file.
